1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing member for a wristwatch and a wristwatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application (Kokoku Koho) Publication No. S63-044784, a wristwatch is known that is configured such that the outer surface of its wristwatch case is covered by an elastic rubber member so as to absorb the shock of the wristwatch being dropped or the like thereby.
This type of wristwatch is configured such that the outer surface of its wristwatch case is covered by an elastic rubber member, and the elastic rubber member is attached to the wristwatch case by a protruding portion, which is externally protruding from a switch section provided on the side portion of the wristwatch case, being engaged with a hole portion provided in the elastic rubber member.
When a conventional wristwatch such as this falls from a table or the like (for example, from a height of about 2 m to 3 m) and hits the floor, the elastic rubber member covering the outer surface of the wristwatch case absorbs the shock by elastic deformation. However, when a strong shock is applied, such as when the wristwatch falls from a high place such as a building (for example, from a height of about 10 m) and hits the ground, the elastic rubber member cannot fully absorb the shock. As a result, the wristwatch case receives the shock, and the watch crystal and internal components are damaged thereby. Accordingly, there is a problem in the conventional wristwatches.